Without a Love Potion
by curlyhaircatsandnaps
Summary: He just wanted to be loved, to have someone fawning over him, to finally be a Prince and have his Princess. To have someone love him would require a love potion, but this isn't a fairytale. To find love, and to have love, two souls must fall worriedly, happily, confused, childishly, and unknowingly, in love. NekozawaxOC
1. Author Note

Quick Author's note!

First hello, and thank you for choosing this story you're so sweet!

Second, I apologize for the lack of pictures but it seems everytime I go to draw my omputer updates before I can save. I plan to have atleast a cover and a picture of Violetta before chapter 3, but I may just say screw it.

story/2820796/My-Rp-ing-Ocs/9/ Here is the information of Violetta herself if you would like to get to know her better.

The story begins when Umehito and Violetta are freshman/ in first year so 2 years prior to the regular ouran timeline, then I'll skip ahead once we've gotten in depth some to the plot.

Well let's begin!


	2. Once upon a time

Stomach turning, flip flopping, corner of her eyes still crusty with sleep, Violetta ate at her table in silence, reading one of her beloved love stories. Munching on a piece of toast just so she didn't go hungry later, she sighed, her first day, at a new school, in a whole new country for her. Though she was fluent in Japanese, her accent was still thick, making some things she said very difficult to understand. Putting a bookmark to note where she left off she stood from the table, quickly walking to get ready for the day figuring in her head how much time it would take to walk there.

Looking in the mirror now fresh from the shower, her hair still damp and stiffened with hairspray, ears accented with silver dangling earrings, a dangling within each crescent, her black shoes nicely polished, socks up neatly to her knees, all tied together with the pale yellow uniform, she straightened it out a smile on her face. This would be great, having heard that the education values were high here, she planned on learning everything she needed to be a vet, she'd make new friends to tell her old friends about, but, what if they were all snotty. A laugh left her lips and she stood straight with a mock look on her face, holding her nose in the air, the female looked at her dog in the mirror, "Why Bernardo, I say, you must try this wine its simply superb." Seeing her dog with a panting grin, his tongue to the side slobber coming down, she laughed patting his head, then walked out of her room, her tuxedo cat slipping through the gaps of each step she took. Finally managing to the door she called back before she left "Addiu Mama! Papa! Gio!" then looked down at her pets, saying goodbye to them. Walking outside she was greeted by a man, who told her he was her chauffeur, she was going to deny it, and able to walk just fine on her own, but when she heard the time she couldn't thank and get inside the long black limousine fast enough.

Arriving at the large school she thanked the man, and gave him a tip, 4836 Yen, leaving before he could protest, she waved goodbye to him then turned and sighed softly, having first day jitters, but it was more than too late to turn back now. Walking in she was greeted with the smell of lemon cleaner, and fresh flowers, it was subtle and pleasant, easing her worries just a bit. Taking out a crumpled paper from her bag she read it off to the best of her ability, and then looked up figuring it would be easier to just match signs with signs. Getting to her class, 1-d, she peeked in, seeing a few people already sitting down and talking, walking in she picked a seat, introducing herself to a few girls "Nice to meet you both.." She smiled, beginning to talk with them, "Did you see Nekozawa? He still is wearing that weird cloak with that stupi-""SHHH You don't want him to curse you!" Curse…that was maledire right? Whatever it meant, it had definitely perked her interest. She listened wanting to learn more about this man…wait wasn't neko, gatto? That's Cute. She smiled at the thought starting to imagine a figure with a cloak and cat ears with a swishy tale.

"Soranno, Violetta." The annoyed voice of her teacher pulled her out of her imagination and she shot up bowing "Yes, teacher here!" She replied and sat back in her seat, brushing off the snickers with a smile. After the rest of the people were called, the teacher began to talk about first day etiquette, what he expected, and began to give some of the first day lessons. Having a basic knowledge of what the teacher was talking about; she began to doodle on her paper, and ended up with what she had imagined, in cruder detail than what she would have liked. A cloaked male, kitty ears, kitty tale, and even a cat smile. With some etching of what she remembered were on her Ouija board.

Walking out of the class room, she split ways from her two required friends, wanting to explore and know more of the academy she attended. Also know more people. Putting a curl behind her ear she almost did a double take seeing a large dark mass. This place was haunted? Her expression, instead of one of fear, turned to one of wide eyed wonder. Walking swiftly to follow the figure, she stayed by the wall, peeking around a corner, then chasing after it, taking a jump knocking the figure to the ground.

All the poor male heard was the click of shoes and a small woosh of fabric before he was faced with tile.

Realizing quickly that, whatever she jumped on wasn't an apparition, Violetta got off as quickly as she could stumbling slightly, looking at the dazed person flat on the ground. The young girl began to panic "Oh no, Oh no, I just killed a man ...I killed a man I thought was dead!, Meravigliosa! I can see my parents," She lowered her voice and puffed out her chest, to mock her father. "Hello fish foot, anything happen at school?" She went back to her own voice, "Oh you know met a few friends, learned some more math, KILLED A MAN!"

As she continued to rant the young boy sat up, peeking behind the dark fibers of his wig, looking at the very strange female with a quirk of an eyebrow. Honestly not knowing if he should be amused or on edge by the, well rather strange character, definitely a foreigner due to her accent, he looked at Beelzenef, who looked back at him with a shrug, and they both looked back at her. "Wait…is he man?" Turning to the form she smiled apologetically "Are you a boy…and are okay?" She asked her dark brown eyes blinking, as she offered a tan hand out for the still shadowed figure to take. Umehito could only nod, and take her hand standing up rubbing the back of his covered head. "Ah, yes I am…to answer both of your questions." He really didn't know what to say right now, having been caught off by well, since she landed on him.

A wide grin spread across her face and she let go of his hand, "Ah good…I was a little worried for a moment! Anyways, got a name?" She asked putting a hand on her hip, her other dangling casually. "Huh...oh! How rude of me!" A tint of pink settled on both cheeks of his, realizing his lack of basic manners. "Umehito Nekozawa...and you are?" Hearing the name she smiled, so this was the male she heard about. "Well it's nice to meet somebody famous, I'm Violetta Soranno." She introduced, with an almost mock curtsey looking up at him, then blew a few stray hairs out of her face. "Famous? How so" He wouldn't dare call himself famous, the only friend at this damnable school was the one placed on his hand. "Well I heard two girls talking about you…pretty smooth with the ladies eh? Curse of love~" She teased sliding next to him, nudging him with her elbow. "W-What? Of course not!" Violetta shrugged and waved her hand "Alright I won't bother you about it…you know I imagined you with ears and a tail..." She mused placing a finger to her lips "But you're cute like this too."

Hold on, mental record scratch here. Cute? Him. Cute? Did this girl have a bowl of crazy flakes this morning? And why ears and a tail…what exactly did she hear? He looked at the girl, most likely with the same expression people have gave him for years. Nekozawa couldn't make heads or tails of her, though couldn't think too much about her as he was pulled out of his thoughts, with a hand waving infront of his face. "Yes, er, thank you…Violetta…" The bell rang, pulling the two acquaintances from the most awkward of meetings. Violetta began walking her own way, waving back "See you aroud Umehito!" she called just before turning another corner. Beelzenef and he waved; a small smile crept on his lips. "See you Violetta."

_This was just the first meeting seemed like just another natural occurrence, usual in the world, but this would cause feelings for one another to creep up like an unwelcomed spider, biting both of them. Sickly sweet venom, that would take weeks, maybe months, to show the first symptoms. This venom the most common fall of man, Love_


	3. Dining with Darkness

Questions, questions about questions, questions about other questions,

Also known, as Violetta's constant mind, everything different completely peeked her interest, she couldn't even contain her happiness about the fact that not all of the people that went to Ouran, were "normal" and it excited her, resulting in a very hard time concentrating. She wanted to know everything she could know and more. Writing down notes in nearly illegible characters she looked down and huffed quickly writing translations at the top of each one. Languages were such a pain. She thought resting her chin in her hand, why couldn't everyone just speak the same, it would be so much easier to know people and she wouldn't have to constantly correct herself. The teacher droned on about the same topic, making her restless, she felt as if her heart was going to explode with all of this pent up energy. This was normal to her but when she was on break she could get up as she pleased. Here, it was of course a different story. The smell of the cooking food from the cafeteria hinted through the air, giving her a sign of hope that she would be able to get up and stretch soon.

With the bell ringing moments after it was a godsend to her as she stood up, collected her things haphazardly, and walked out the door stuffing them in her bag, not one that was well, very organized. A thought to tidy her bag up when she got home passed through her mind before they went on to other things, more importantly the boy in the hall. She must have been so…overbearing? That was the word right? She asked herself being pulled out of her thoughts when the tile under her foot changed to a type of fabric that she had slightly slipped on, quickly catching her balance with her other foot she looked down and sale a pale yellow, object, just a little darker than the uniform dress. Picking it up she found it had a face, and two ears. Very familiar to her… "Oh I know who you are!" She exclaimed at her realization, fairly loudly with a smile "You're ah…er…Beelzenef yes?" Taking the silence as a yes she laughed gently "Well it's certainly nice to meet you again Beelzenef, I apologize again for the way we met earlier today." Looking around she wondered "Where's your friend?" She asked as she began walking again taking great care with the puppet, Umehito seemed to have an attachment with the cat so she of course wanted to return it in the same shape he lost it in. It took her a moment to notice the odd, confused, and a few utterly terrified looks her peers were giving her. Looking at the doll she laughed slightly "Ah, you have quite the reputation here don't you little buddy?" She asked then laughed "Yes, you are right, but you know it's not fair to judge." She lightly scolded, this was fun. It was rather neat to talk to Beelzenef. Well to her a rock could be neat, but still. "We just need to find...ah….Umehito and maybe we can all go to lunch together…" She suggested and walked with the puppet turning a hall corner she saw a frantic dark form looking behind every crack, under every discarded paper, and in every door for, she could guess, would be the puppet she had resting on her shoulder, like it was sitting up.

Taking it from her shoulder to her hands gently, she walked over to him as he gave into defeat, on his knees vowing to hex the person who stole his beloved puppet. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked over to see the dark haired female from earlier who was holding out Beelzenef with a smile "I believe you dropped someone…" Standing up, Umehito was in disbelief that well one, she dared to touch Beelzenef, and two, didn't call Beelzenef a thing... Gently taking his friend, slipping the cat back on his hand, making it so the arms and ears moved, he smiled and chuckled, then looked back at Violetta "Thank you…thank you so much you don't know how much this really means to me." He chuckled lightly scratching his cheek.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, before her stomach growled and she laughed immediately putting a hand to her tummy to calm the ferocious hunger beast. "I guess your next stop is the lunch room huh?" He asked trying to spark up a conversation, he got so nervous around other people, except well his family and caretakers, but that was different. Always being alone at school he had accepted the fact that, well he wasn't going to be that welcomed by other people. So it seems a wall had been built up. Yet sometimes he would reach out, especially to people that had no trouble with making friends, like Honey, or… the other foreigner he knew a year younger than him. Tamaki. The female nodded, laughing "Yes, are you going too?" She asked him, a hopeful glint in her dark eyes. He answered with a nod, and they both stood there again, her playing with the ruffle of her dress's skirt, him fixing the tie under his cloak. "Do-" "Wan-" They both spoke at the same time then looked in opposite directions, her laughing slightly and him blushing a small bit "I" "May-" they did it again. Laughing she smiled "Beelzenef would you kindly ask Umehito if he would like to eat lunch with me?" She asked the doll. Umehito quirked an eyebrow an amused smile on his face. "Ah Beelzenef, Would you tell Violetta I would love to like the skeletons right under our feet would like to grab us and pull us down to do their bidding for eternity." Looking at him, just for a second, with an odd shocked look, it soon turned to one of amusement and complete happiness. "You definitely have a way with words." Was all she said, and let him lead, as she followed him to the lunch room fixing her hair so it was all resting over one shoulder.

When they got there they waited in line, him looking at anything but her, her looking at him through the corner of her eye a smile never leaving her face "So…" She started gaining his attention, seeing the electric blue of his normally shadowed eyes she felt the wind leave her body. It was a dream of early childhood that she would meet a boy with blue eyes and fall in love with him, of course her mind being clouded by fairytales, she took a moment to have a mental conversation to herself she wondered why humans were built with imagination, why it was so different from the reality they are forced to live in. "Uh…Violetta? You're next…" he mumbled pulling her out of her thoughts making her look around then slap her forehead with the base of her palm, saying a few things in a language he didn't quite understand. Turning to the large selection of meals she looked around, okay what did she try at those meetings she went to with her father "The spicy fish and soba noodles?" She questioned her own choice, but being handed a plate sighed in relief and thanked the man behind the work counter then going to swipe her academy card, grabbed a milk, and stood off to the side with her tray to wait for friends.

When Umehito came with his tray she smiled at him "Where would you like to sit?" He looked around for the darkest corner possible and pointed "There looks nice…" "Well then there it is!" They both walked over, and sat down she looked around "Ah I forgot to get a forchetta." She mumbled to herself looking around noticing everyone using chopsticks. "Is everything alright?" He asked as he placed a piece of pork in his mouth chewing. Laughing airily at her, an almost desperate laugh she turned to him with a look of fear "How do you use...chopsticks?" She asked biting her lip, with a smile he gestured to the way he had his "Like this…" He instructed pinching the air with them a few times as a demonstration. Alright, that's easy enough, she could do it. Picking up the two chopsticks on her tray she fumbled with them, finally getting them into her hand "You're left handed?" He questioned, she merely nodded in full concentration mode. Her brows furrowed and everything, she tried picking up the noodles but to no avail. Nekozawa watched with amusement now, at how 'in the zone' she looked. Violetta tried again, and again, and again. Each time was a bit more messier than the next. Finally she had it and quickly put a whole bunch of noodles around the bottom sick putting the stic on them tightly and jerking her hand upward. Up went her hand, up went the noodles down went her, Umehito, and Beelzenefs jaws, then down went the noodles, lucky enough for her she held her plate up and caught them.

Sitting the plate back down her eyes as wide as saucers, both of them with a shock frozen look on their face of how much it would have cost to clean her uniform, or if she got in trouble for getting noodles on the wall. Small spurts of laughter rose within the girl first, she tried to stop it, pursing her lips and looking down. This bit of laughter contagious, he found himself getting his chuckles worth and soon both of them were leaning on the table cackling like hyenas. "We can't…we can't… no one should ever know about this…" She managed to say laughing harder "I've seen some people have difficulties with chopsticks before but…but that was just too much." If you listened close you might even have heard the laughter of Beelzenef. Sitting up straight she covered her mouth. Then had an idea, "Want to know super Sicilian trick for eating stubborn noodles?" She asked and him still catching his breath from the first laugh smiled and shook his head "Go right ahead. This I have to see." Using one of the sticks she began to roll it around the noodles spinning on it until there was a big spindle of noodles at the end. She looked at her creation and laughed triumphantly "Behold! The…soba…ghiacciolo!" She grinned widely and he blinked twice, making Beelzenef clap, while he gave a thumbs up "Wonderful, magnificent….how are you going to eat it." She bit atleast half of it off chewing then with a big gulp swallowed. Then looked at him and shook her head "Do not mock me." She teased laughing and taking a sip of her milk "This has been the most fun I have had since I moved here I have to say." She told him honestly finishing the stick then moving on to try and tackle the slab of fish. While he began eating his rice a bit surprised, out of all the things and people that you could have done and see, he was the one that caused you the most fun? Was this a joke? Or better yet a dream?

No one ever thought he was fun, he wanted to keep it going…this feeling he was getting, it was nice and fuzzy, comforting really. "Well…I'm glad you are having fun." He answered with a smile then cleared his throat "What did you want to ask me when we were in line?" Umehito asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Oh, yes I almost forgot…Don't mind me asking but…why do you wear the cloak?" He gave a small, sad smile and waved Beelzenef's hands as he explained, "Well…there's a curse that, every six thousand years a Nekozawa child will be cursed to be shrouded in the darkness, fearing brightly lit places." Listening to this Violetta gave him a caring look her eyes soft with a slight nit in her eyebrows for worry, a gentle smile on her lips as she listened "I see…well…" She tried to make the best of a bad situation "Ha hey! You know what they say black is slimming and you know the light is too overrated any way I mean who wants skin cancer and...and uh…uh" she trailed off her eyes frantically looking around for another reason "It's quite alright…" he spoke with a low chuckle "It gives me plenty of time to interact with things far beyond even the wildest dreams of any living soul." His fingers twitching a wide dark smile on his face a low laughter rising from the pit of his stomach.

Now, Violetta was really hooked. She leaned in closer a hopeful interested look on her face "You mean like spirits and demons and stuff like that?" she asked in a hush voice, always taught those were rather taboo, growing up catholic, it really interested her more rather than brought fear to her. "Why yes of course, and voodoo curses too, Beelzenef here is even a cursed doll, I'm starting a black magic club~" He spoke in a low voice that twisted something in her stomach, it was enchanting to her. "Really?" She asked in a gasp sort of way. He nodded and smiled pulling out a Beelzenef doll similar to his,"Would you like one? They're free with membership." She went to say yes, reaching out to the one he held, but stopped herself. What would her parents say, well more likely her mother as she could persuade her father to be on her side. "I…wish." She mumbled putting her hand back down she smiled at him "My mother is one of those appearance first types." She sighed out with a shrug but then looked back at him smiling "Do you think…maybe we could meet up during free period and you could show me?" She asked hopefully. Taking a moment, he nodded and smiled "I'd…like to do that…a lot actually." "Great!" At almost on cue the bell rang and she stood up kissing his left cheek, then his right, in a goodbye sort of way picking up her tray "Thank you so much Umehito I promise whatever you show me I'll make you proud!" she vowed to herself turning and walking away to the trash bin to discard everything.

Sitting in the corner, stunned red flushing his face he couldn't believe the sensation on his cheeks. Not only had a girl been nice to him, she even kissed him. To her it may have been just a goodbye, but to him, it was a social milestone he had been deprived of for so long, but now was finally receiving it, and he didn't know how to act.

_One drop_


End file.
